


A Cherry In July

by 1BlazerXD1



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Justin Bieber 1BlazerXD1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BlazerXD1/pseuds/1BlazerXD1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cherry moves to L.A with her parents, she runs into Justin Bieber, a famous teen idol she hates with a passion. Cherry finds herself realizing Justin isn't such a bad guy at all. Just when Cherry finds herself close to Justin, she finds herself putting him in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

L.A a city most people dream to live in to try to make it big. I am not one of these people. My family and I arrived in L.A at our new apartment yesterday. My parents had gone out that night without unpacking. Of course they invited me along like good parents should but I refused. I have stayed cooped up in the two story apartment since we arrived. I can honestly now say two things that I've said many times before. 1:I don't want to be here and 2:I hate my parents.  
  
I sat in my window, looking out it. The sky was painted with dark gray clouds as it rained. The mood matched mine at the moment. Sad. All I want to do is cry. I miss my friends and my old life. The only thing good about it is I'm away from my abusive ex boyfriend, Seth. I turned the radio on and Justin Bieber was on, talking about finely coming home to L.A after his world tour- the rest I zoned out- I hated Justin Bieber. It wasn't that his music was bad because it wasn't, other wise he wouldn't have so many awards but I'm pretty sure like all celebrities he was a snobby little rich kid who forgot where he came from.  
  
I sighed as I put my jacket on. I slid my keys in my pocket and grabbed my skateboard on the way out. I skated down the sidewalk unable to fully see the people around me through the rain. I managed to dodge everyone until thump.  I ran into someone and landed flat on my ass.  
  
I looked up to see a boy a year older than me. He was about 5'5 and he was soaked from head to toe. The bangs clung to his slightly tan forehead, his white V-neck T-shirt clung to his body and was easy to see through- his 6 pack visible-, and this black baggy skinny jeans hung a little low with only belt holding them there. Only one person in L.A looked like this...Justin Bieber.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Justin said helping me up. "I'm Jus-"  
  
"I know who you are." I snapped.  I stepped around him, slipping on my skateboard. Everything went blurry when I hit the cement sidewalk. I felt someone pick me up as if I weighed nothing. The blurriness soon faded and I realized I was in Justin's arms. I was to dizzy to open my mouth and tell him to let me go.  
  
Justin carried me to his house in suburbs of L.A. He opened the front door and laid me down on the couch. Justin headed to the kitchen as I forced myself to keep my eyes open. There is no way in hell I am going to let myself pass out at HIS house. Justin came back with a wash cloth. It felt damp and warm against the skin on my face as he cleaned the blood off it. I closed my eyes and started to pass out. Justin tapped my cheek causing my eyes to open again slowly. I closed my eyes again and refused to open them when Justin tapped my cheek.  
  
I opened my eyes unaware of were I was. I laid in a bed white cotton sheets with a blue blanket that smelt of cologne. The room was fairly clean except for the wads of paper, few sneakers, and dirty clothes on the floor. I got out of the bed and picked the guitar up out of the case leaning against the wall. I looked at it before putting it back.  
  
I slid my shoes on and headed down the Stairs. Justin slept silently on his couch as I snuck out the front door. I took a taxi back home.  
  
I opened the door to my apartment, praying to god my parents was still asleep or gone. I tip toed inside and slowly and quietly shut the door. "Cherry Lightwind, where the hell have you been?" my father's voice said in a pissed off tone. I turned around and saw him and mother standing by the couch.  
  
"Mom, dad." I said sitting my key down on the table. They just stared at me with their arms crossed waiting for me to respond. "I was" I paused to think of a lie. "at the hospital all night with a concussion from hitting my head on the side walk when I fell off my skateboard." Well it wasn't a complete lie though part of it was but they didn't have to know.  
  
"Cherry, dear, why didn't you call us or at least have the doctor call?" mom asked, letting out a sigh.  
  
"I didn't want you guys to worry but I see that y'all did anyways. Next time I'll call." I said walking to my bedroom.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes half way as the sun shined in through my window. I started to drift back to sleep when my phone chimed. I reached over to the nightstand, carefully feeling for my phone. “1-213-445-3477.” I mumbled to myself. I clicked view even though I had no clue who it was.  
  
     _Hey, I found your family’s home phone number in the new L.A phone book. I called and your mother answered and said you was asleep so she gave me your cell number so I could check up on you._  
 _-Justin_  
  
I groaned. Damn, my mother for giving him my number. I never wanted to hear from him again. My mother is lucky I’m to tired to go give her a ear full.  
  
   _Alright. Justin, listen here. I don’t like you in all but I am grateful about you helping me after I took that swan dive into the concrete so I want to make it up to you. Come pick me up at the Windsor Lofts in a hour._  
 _~Cherry_  
  
I got out of bed, slipping my fuzzy white slippers on. I went through my closet until I found my black skinny jeans and purple sequin tank top. I threw them on the bed along with my purple suede platform stilettos and black leather jacket. I took a quick shower before getting dressed. In barely less than I had my hair in perfect curls and my makeup on. I grabbed my phone to see two text messages from Justin.  
  
 _Ouch! That hurts. And I’ll be there._  
 _-Justin_  
  
 _I’m waiting outside your building. I’m in the silver Fisker Karma._  
 _-Justin_  
  
I took the elevator down to the lobby and headed out the front doors. My mouth nearly hit the floor when I saw his car. Every part of it wowed me, from the metallic paint job to the purple under body lights.  
  
Justin opened the passenger door for me. I glared at him. “I can open the door for myself.”  
  
He sighed. “I know. Its just how my mamma raised me.”  
  
I got in and he shut the door before getting in on the drivers side. “Go to Avalon.”  
  
Justin nodded. “You do know that it’s a club for 21 and up, right?”  
  
“Yes, I do, Mr. Goody-to-shoes. Got the money to pay the guy at the door to let us in. Besides I’m sure once they see your face we wont need the money.” I said smiling.  
  
“Lets just hope my face isn’t noticed.” Justin said watching the road and his speed limit.  
  
“I am pretty sure that someone will notice because I bet you’re the only person in this town that has this car, which I love, by the way.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad I’m not the only one that likes it.” he said pulling into a parking space, a couple blocks from the club.  
  
He pulled his hood up as we got out. “Is the famous Justin Bieber embarrassed to be with a common girl like me?” I asked a bit irritated.  
  
Justin shook his head. “No. I’m not embarrassed. I just don’t want the paparazzi to see me.”  
  
I grabbed Justin’s arm and pulled him all the way to the club. After an hours wait, I slipped some money to Bouncer who gladly let us in. Justin took his hood off once inside. Girls everywhere looked his way but he didn’t seem to notice. I guess he was just so used to it.  
  
I pulled him over to the bar and sat down. “You do know almost every girl in this place has checked you out?”  
  
Justin shrugged. “Yeah. I don’t care though. It happens a lot when you are famous.”  
“Oh. I guess that makes since.”  
  
“Would you like a drink?” Justin asked getting his wallet out of his back pocket.  
  
“Yes but its my treat.” I said.  
  
Justin shook his head. “I don’t think so. You’re here with me and I have a rep to protect so I’m buyin.”  
  
I glared. “Alright, fine.”  
  
“What would you like?”  
  
“A dry martini.” I told the bartender.  
  
Justin looked at me and than at the bartender. “I’ll have a water.” Justin handed the bartender some money for the drinks. Quickly he had my martini and Justin’s water sitting in front of us.  
  
Justin and I talked a while we sipped on our drinks. He was actually interesting and down to earth, which I never thought he would be. He wasn’t a bad guy, he was a great one. We talked for about an hour nonstop and without an awkward moment in between. This guy was starting to grow on me.  
  
I guy walked my way with a cocky grin on his face. “Wanna dance, beautiful?”  
  
I smiled and got up and headed onto the dance floor with this random guy. We danced together, sometimes dirty dancing for a couple songs.  
  
“I’m going to get back to my friend.” I said smiling.  
  
“Awh. Come on, baby. You’ll have more fun with me.” the guy said putting his hands on my waist, letting them move lower to my ass.  
  
I pushed his hands away and started to walk away. The guy grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. He kissed me but I refused to kiss back. I just struggled in his arms trying to get away. I saw Justin start walking this way with an angry look on his face.  
  
“Hey! Leave her alone!” Justin yelled pushing the guy off me. Justin put his arm around me holding me close. I let him. Strangely, I felt safe in his arms.  
  
“Oh look who we have here. The princess of pop.” the guy said and then looked at me and than at Justin. “You know what, you can have the bitch.”  
  
Justin tensed and started to let me go to go after the guy. I grabbed his arm not wanting him to go and start a fight. “Lets go.” I mumbled.  
  
Justin nodded and walked me outside. Once we made it to his car, we headed to my apartment. Justin walked me inside and to my apartment door.  
  
“Thanks for protecting me against, Mr. Grab-hands.” I said unlocking the door.  
  
“No problem, CherBear.” Justin pulled me into a hug before I could make me a protest about him calling me that pet name he just gave me.  
  
When Justin let me go. “Good night.” I smiled and kissed his cheek before going inside.  
  
 _Tonight was wonderful._ I thought as I got in bed.  



	3. Chapter 3

“Cherry, Dear, wake up. Breakfast is ready.” my mother’s voice yelled from the other side of the door. I groaned and slowly got up. My mother always wakes me up to early. I slipped my robe on and headed down the hall. The house was filled with the smell of blueberry waffles and bacon.   
  
I smiled and mumbled. “My favorite.”   
  
I sat down at the island as my mother sat a plate in front of me. My mom smiled. “Cherry, when you’re done eating, there is a box on the table for you.” I nodded.  
  
After finishing my wonderful my mother made to me I went and sat down on the couch. On the coffee table laid a slender, think gold box with a purple ribbon. I can honestly say the box was beautiful. I took the lid off the box to reveal a dozen red roses wrapped in plastic, purple paper. I smiled at the gift and picked up the little card laying on top of the roses.  
  
     _Had a amazing night. Would like to do it again sometime._  
 _~Justin_  
  
I smiled. It wasn’t hard to tell that these where from Justin. Ever since last night I couldn’t stop thinking about him, even if I tried to I still couldn’t. I took the roses to my room and laid them on my bed. I picked up my phone to see a text from my friend Laurie.  
  
   _Call me. I wanna hear about the life in L.A._  
 _-Laurie_  
  
I picked up the house phone and dialed her number. Laurie has been my best friend as long as I could remember. I missed everything about her right now.   
  
“Hey, girl.” Laurie’s cheery voice came through the phone.  
  
“Hey. I’ve missed you so much.” I smiled.  
  
“Tell me, what’s been going on the past few days.” Laurie asked excitedly.  
  
“Well, I went out last night with guy I met. It wasn’t nothing special and it was pretty boring.” I lied.   
  
“Oh my god. Cherry, I need details. Who is he? Is he cute? What happened?” I could tell Laurie was probably jumping around right now as always when I bring a guy up.  
   
“Ummm.” I knew I couldn’t tell her the whole story because she’d kill me if she knew that Justin Bieber was the guy I was with last night. “We went to the Avalon to dance and drink. Then he took me back home. Like I said nothing special. His name was Justin, by the way.”  
  
“Well, one day I want to meet this Justin of your’s.” Laurie laughed.  
  
I laughed nervously. “Yeah. You might some day.”   
  
“Cherry, I got to go. I’ll text you or call you later. Love you?” Laurie said.  
  
“Bye, hon. Love you too.” I hung up the phone and laid back. I hated not telling Laurie everything but I knew she’d give me a big long lecture about why I should hang around him. I knew she wouldn’t understand why I would want to be friends with him. She believes that he is a prick and let the fame go to his head. I even thought that before I actually talked to him.   
  
Around noon, mom started yelling for me. “Cherry, There’s a cute boy at the door for you.”  
  
I jumped out of bed, quickly shutting my laptop, and went out the door. Justin stood at the door in  black skinny jeans and a blue V-neck t-shirt. Justin smiled. “Nice, pajamas.”   
  
I blushed. “Shut up , Justin.”   
  
“Sorry.” he laughed.  
  
“I’ll go get dressed and we can go out for lunch.” smiled.  
  
“Alright. Just hurry.” Justin said sitting down.   
  
I rushed to my bedroom and through on a pair of blue jean shorts and a green tank top on with matching flip flops. I brushed my hair and teeth before putting my make up on. I had to say I looked pretty good for being in a hurry. I walked back into the living room. Justin sat on the couch leaning forward, laughing as he watched Drake and Josh.   
  
_His laugh is so cute. Oh god. Shut up, Cherry. I thought._  
  
I smiled and messed up his perfectly spiked hair. Justin gently swatted at my hand. “Come on, CherBear. Not the hair.”   
  
I laughed. “Is someone upset I messed up his hair?” I stepped forward, tripping over the leg of the coffee table. I fell forward, my hands landed on Justin’s shoulders and a knee was in between his legs. As a reaction Justin grabbed my waist to hold me up, our faces less than an inch away.   
  
“Are you okay?” Justin whispered, breathing unsteady.   
  
I moved away as fast as I could make my body move. “I, um, yeah.”  
  
Justin got up acting like nothing happened at all. “Well,” he started. “Where do you want to go to eat?”   
  
I thought for a moment. I just wanted to go somewhere normal, like Subway, Wendy’s, or something like that. “Um. How about McDonalds?”  
  
“Sure.” Justin smiled.  
  
Me and Justin walked to his car. He opened the door and got in. Justin shut the door and got in on the driver side. The car ride was short but sweet. Me and Justin sung the whole way there.   
  
_Justin’s voice was so sexy in person. Oh god. What am I saying?_   
  
Justin parked and we got out of the car. Once inside we stood in line to order. I could feel eyes on me, making me feel very uncomfortable.  
  
Justin put his arm around me and whispered. “What’s wrong, Cherry?”  
  
I looked around noticing a few girls my age glaring at me. I shifted uncomfortable and whispered. “We are getting stared at and I have a feeling I’m going to get death threats from them girls over there.”   
  
Justin smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep you safe.” I laughed a little all he’d have to do is throw his self in front of me.   
  
Within five minutes, we made at the front of the line. We ordered our food. Pretty soon our food was ready and on the tray. Justin picked the tray up and headed to a seat by the window. I sat down in front of him, realizing I never thanked him for the roses.  
  
“Hey, Justin.” I said eating a French fry.  
  
“Hm?” he said looking up, chewing his burger.  
  
“I wanted to thank you for the rose you sent this morning.” I took a drink of my soda as a smile creeped its way onto my face.  
  
Justin smiled back with a beautiful smile, showing his pearly white teeth.  “No problem, CherBear.”   
  
“Justin, don’t you have a girl friend?” I asked. He looked up at me with a straight, emotionless face. I started speaking again. “I mean, all the tabloids say you’re dating Selena Gomez.”  
  
Justin took a bite of his burger, chewed it, and swallowed before speaking. “Yeah. I’m dating Sel. Why’d you ask?”  
  
“I just was wondering. Aren’t you are afraid she’s going to get mad about you spending last night and today with me?” Anger washed over me. The anger wasn’t aimed at him but at her.   
  
_Why do I feel like this?_  
  
“She’ll have to get over it. She has to respect the fact, you’re my friend.” Justin said.   
  
“Oooo. Look who’s the dominant one in the relationship.” I laughed. Justin laughed with me and threw a French fry at me. I jokingly glared at him. “Oh hell no. You’re going to get it, Bieber.”  
  
“What am I going to get?” Justin joked as he winked at me.   
  
I threw a bunch of fries at him as heat traveled to my cheeks. “Oh my god! Justin, you perv!”  
  
“That’s why you love me, babe.” He joked, giving me his signature smirk.   
  
“Yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night.” I said, blushing a deeper shade of red as   
Justin got up.   
  
Justin sat down beside me and leaned in close to me, his warm breath hitting my ear and neck. “You don’t want to know what I do at night to help me sleep.” Justin whispered in my ear making my face warmer (among other things).  
  
Justin slid his hand from my jaw line and down my neck ever so gently as he leaned in to kiss me. I loved how wonderful this all felt, the way his soft, gentle hands felt on my neck and the smell of his cologne wrapping around me filling my nose. He moved closer to me and pulled me closer, the heat from his body adding to mine.   
  
_Oh god. What am I doing? I’m not going to cause Selena to feel the pain of someone you love cheating on you like I did._  
  
It took all my will power to push Justin away. I sighed. “Justin, we can’t do this. It’s wrong and you have a girl friend.”  
  
Justin sighed and he looked down. The look on his face told it all. He felt like an ass and a cheater.   
  
“Justin, lets go.” I whispered.   
  
Justin nodded. “Yeah.”   
  
Justin threw our garbage away and we walked outside. Paparazzi swarmed the steps of McDonald’s and the path to Justin’s car. They repeatedly snapped photos of us together. Justin grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car. We got in as quickly as possible and drove away.  
  
“I’m sorry for everything.” Justin mumbled.   
  
I put my hand on Justin’s. “It’s okay.”  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

I could still hear the click of the paparazzi’s cameras as Justin shut the door. They had followed us the 5 blocks through L.A traffic, which was more determined then it sounds. After we had left McDonald’s, we had came to his home to swim. His pool was closed off, so no one could get in unless they went trough the rest of the house. I quickly changed into what Justin had let me borrow, one of Selena’s bikinis. It was nothing but fun for the few hours I swam with Justin. By the time it was over, the swarming of the paparazzi was far behind us and we were both smiling and laughing as we were drying off.   
  
I yawned. “Justin, can I barrow something to wear to bed?”   
  
Justin smiled. “Sure.”    
  
I sat down on the couch and relaxed as I waited for Justin to bring me something to wear. Justin came back in a minute or so with a white t-shirt. He handed me it and I took it with a smile.   
  
“I’m going to bed once I get out of the shower so can I have a hug?” I asked as the smell of chlorine from our swim suits filled the air.  
  
Justin pulled me into a tight hug. “Good night, CherBear.” Justin kissed my forehead before letting me go.   
  
I went straight to the guest bedroom and than into the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower. The shower was nice but there was one thing that would have made it nicer. Justin.   
  
_No. No. No. Damn it, Cherry. What are you thinking?_  
  
I hurried with the rest of my shower before getting out. I dried myself off and slipped Justin’s t-shirt over my naked, and very damp body. The shirt was incredibly soft against my skin. I loved it.   
  
Justin just lost this shirt. I thought, giggling.  
  
I walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off. I crawled onto the bed and under the sheets. I turned the lamp on the nightstand off and closed my eyes.   
  
_Pain shot through my body as he hit me with the bat._  
  
 _“Blake, why are you doing this?” I cried out as the hot tears rolled down my cheeks._  
  
 _“I saw the way you look at Max! I know you have something going on with him!” he screamed, hitting me harder with the bat._  
  
 _I shrieked in pain. “Blake, baby, there’s nothing going on between me and Max!”_  
  
 _Blake ignored me and kept hitting me with the bat. Blood laid all over the living room floor. The final blow was taken at my head._  
  
My eyes shot open. Tears ran down my face as I looked around the room. I was still at Justin’s house and in guest room. This wasn’t the worse beating I had ever gotten from Blake but it was the last one before I broke up with him. I never understood why he accused me of cheating on him with Max but I guess I’ll never know. I got up out of bed as the tears continued to flow uncontrollably from my eyes. My body was so shaky. I knew I was shaken up badly from the dream. I opened Justin’s door. His room was just like I remembered. From the papers to the guitar.   
  
I walked close to the bed. I spoke a bit loud, my voice cracking, making it obvious I was crying. “J-J-Justin.”   
  
Justin opened his eyes slowly. “Cherry? What’s wrong?”   
  
“Can I sleep with you?” I asked, the tears flow more rapidly and the shaking grew more intense as a vehicle drove down the street.  
  
Justin got out of bed and pulled me close to him. “Shhh. CherBear, baby, What’s wrong?”  
  
“Don’t let him hurt me anymore.” Was all I managed to get out.   
  
Justin laid me down on his bed. He laid beside me, pulling me always against his body. I laid my head on his chest. Justin played with my hair, kissing my forehead as he whispered. “Its okay, baby. No one will hurt you while I’m around.”  
  
Justin held me like this for hours, whispering everything he could think of to calm me down. Soon, the crying stopped but I was still shaky. I knew Justin could tell I was. He kept running his fingers through my hair as he hummed softly to me. I closed my eyes, falling asleep.  
  
I opened my eyes as I awoke from my dreamless sleep. Sunlight filled the room, making it bright. I turned over. The sheets on Justin’s side of the bed was ruffled and a mess. Justin wasn’t there of course.   
  
_I wonder when he got up?_ I thought.  
  
I sighed and got out of bed., stretching. I walked down the hall to get me something to drink when I hear yelling and talking coming from the kitchen. There was two voices, Justin and a female. Justin was talking while the girl was doing all the screaming. I walked close enough to the kitchen to hear and see what was going on but far enough away to not be seen. The girl yelling at Justin was Selena.  
  
“Justin, are you cheating on me?” Selena was crying instead of yelling this time.  
  
“No! Of course not!” Justin yelled, hurt clear as his face.  
  
Selena stormed out of the kitchen. When I came into the kitchen I heard the front door slam. Justin looked over at me, sadly. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.   
  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered as his arms slid around my waist. I continued. “She’ll come back eventually if she really loves you.”   
  
“Thanks.” Justin said against the crook of my neck. I wanted nothing more than to help him. Justin pulled away after what seemed to be forever. “Go get dressed and I’ll take you home.”  
  
I nodded and headed to the guest room. I shut the door and started getting dressed. I left my shirt laying on the bed so I could wear Justin’s shirt. When I made my way into Justin’s living room he was laying on the couch, asleep. I gently raised his head up and sat down, laying his head on my lap. I turned Nickelodeon on, on the tv to watch some Spongebob as my cell phone started ringing. The screen read “Home”. I picked up the phone and answered it.   
  
“Cherry, where are you?” My mother asked.   
  
“I went for some coffee, early this morning while you guys was asleep and I’m at Justin’s right now. He asked me to bring him some since I was at Starbucks.” I said coming up with a lie right on the spot.   
  
“I’m glad you are finely leaving the apartment.” Mom said obviously sounding like she was smiling on the other side of the phone.  
  
“Oh yeah. Mom, I’m sorry I didn’t come home last night before you and dad was in bed.” I said, quickly spiting another lie out.  
  
“That’s fine, Dear. Just don’t do that to often. Your father will have a cow and think you’re on drugs or having sex with Justin.”   
  
“Oh my god! Mom! I am not going to have sex with Justin he has a girl friend and I’m not going to do drugs.”  
  
“I know, hon but you know how your father is.”  
“I know, mom.” I sighed. My dad always assumed what he thought was the worst thing ever.  
  
“I love you, Cherry. I have to go to work. Bye.”   
  
“Love you too. Bye.” I said hanging up the phone.   
  
Soon after I had hung up with my mom, my phone started ringing again. This time in was Laurie. I looked down  at Justin as I answered the phone. “Hello.”  
  
“Hey! Why didn’t you tell me you are dating Justin Bieber?” she yelled.  
  
“Hey, Cherry, do you mind turning down the volume?” Justin said his eyes barely opening. I smiled. He was still sleeping.  
  
Laurie started yelling again. “Oh my god! You’re with him now!”   
  
“Laurie, stop yelling before you wake him up. And I AM not dating him, he has a girl friend.” I said quietly.  
  
“Well, that’s not what TMZ says.”   
  
“What?” I said, raising my voice as  I turned the tv to  TMZ.   
  
_“Justin Bieber and Mystery girl. Just friends or something more.”_ the reporter said showing a picture of Justin pulling me to his car by my hand.  
  
I paused the tv. Thank go for DVR. “Hold on a second, Laurie.” I said smacking Justin on the chest. He jumped causing him to fall off the couch. “Justin, we have a problem.”  
  
“Is it really bad enough that you pushed me off the couch?” Justin asked brushing himself off.  
  
“Yes. Listen.” I said pressing play.   
  
Justin listened to the report with me and sighed. “Well, Selena is probably going to dump me.”  
  
“What if Blake sees this?” said Laurie, who was now on speaker phone.  
  
My heart dropped as Justin looked over at me and started talking. “Laurie, who is Blake?’  
  
Laurie was silent for a moment. “I’m on speaker phone, aren’t I?”  
  
“Yes.” I sighed. “Laurie, will you tell him.”   
Justin waited, patently for Laurie to start talking. “Well, long story short. Blake is Cherry’s crazy ex boyfriend, who beat her till the day she dumped his ass and than stalked her until the day she moved.”  
  
Justin’s fists tightened, anger clear on his face. “He’s lucky I wasn’t there.”  
  
“I wish you was. Someone needed to beat the shit out of that low life.” Laurie stated.   
  
I stood there, shocked at what Justin had just said. the phone in my hand with Laurie chatting away, even though I was no longer listening. I just stared at Justin, slowly processing what he meant.  
  
“I’m going to the bathroom.” I said and got up before Justin could say anything. I shut the powder room, locking it behind me.  
  
“Cherry Marie Lightwind! Why the hell did you lie to me?” Laurie yelled.  
  
“Because, we all know how much you hate him, damn I even hated him.” I said.  
  
“Well, now I want to know how you met him and even if I don’t like him, I’m happy if you are.”   
  
“Well, the day after I got here it was raining and I couldn’t see when I was skate boarding and we ran into each other. I got knocked on my ass and was a bitch to him than I slipped on my skate board and got a  concussion. I guess when I passed out he took me to his house because I woke up in his bed, don’t worry he didn’t sleep in the same bed as me. He slept on the couch.”  
  
“I like him now. He seems to be a very good guy. Plus he likes you.”  
  
“Laurie, you’re crazy. Justin doesn’t like me and has a girlfriend, remember?  
  
“Listen to me, Cherry, a guy wouldn’t act like that after a few days if he didn’t like you.”  
  
I knew Laurie was right but a part of me didn’t want to believe it. “Whatever. I got to go. I love you.”   
  
I hung up the phone and headed into the living room. Justin was sitting on the couch, on  the phone. I plopped down on the couch, laying my head over in Justin’s lap. Justin played with my hair with his free hand as he talked on the phone. “Selena, you the paparazzi lie. You of all people, should know that.” he said.  
  
I mouthed to Justin. “Did she see TMZ to?”   
  
Justin nodded. “Why can’t you  trust me? I’ve never gave you any reason not to.” I watched Justin’s face change as he got angry as he hung up the phone. I made a face at Justin causing a little laugh to escape. “I wrote a song a couple days ago. Want to hear it?” I nodded and raised up. Justin got up and grabbed his lap top. He turned a program on and it started a dance beat.   
  
“Hey, what's the situation? I'm just tryna make a little conversation, why the hesitation? Tell me what your name is, for your information, don't get me wrong. You know you're right, don't be so cold, we could be fire. Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight. You know what it's all about. I can take you out, I can take you home. I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go. I can pick it up, we could take it slow. I can take you home. I can take you out, I can take you home. I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go. I can pick it up, we could take it slow. I can take you home. I might have a reputation, oh oh, but there's only me and you in this equation. Promise this occasion, oh oh, it's a different situation. For your information, don't get me wrong. You know it's right, don't be so cold, we could be fire. Tomorrow we go, let's start tonight (tonight). You know what it's all about. I can take you out, I can take you home. I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go. I can pick it up, we could take it slow. I can take you home. I can take you out, I can take you home. I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go. I can pick it up, we could take it slow. I can take you home. I can take you out, I can take you home. I can take you out, I can take you home. Baby, señorita, mon chérie, please be my little lady, my little lady. Mi amor, you're the one I adore you, come on be my little lady, my little lady. Baby, señorita, mon chérie, please be my little lady, my little lady. Mi amor, you're the one I adore you, come on be my little lady, my little lady. I can take you out, I can take you home. I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go. I can pick it up, we could take it slow. I can take you home. I can take you out, I can take you home. I can take you oh-oh-oh where you wanna go. I can pick it up, we could take it slow. I can take you home. Hey, what's the situation? (woah-woah-woah-woah-woah). Hey, what's the situation? (woah-woah-woah-woah-woah)” Justin stopped the beat and smiled at me. “What do you think?”  
  
“It’s really good.” I said, blushing.   
  
I leaned forward and kissed Justin. Justin didn’t kiss me back at first but he soon gave in pulling me close. Kiss was amazing and it sent goose bumps down my spine. I came back to my senses as Justin pulled away. I got up and ran out the door, crying as Justin called after me.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

After a long day of crying, beating myself up (figure of speech), and ignoring Justin’s phone calls, I decided to take a midnight stroll in the park. The park was dark, the street lights barely illuminating the abandoned park. I sat down on a park bench, feeling like something or someone was watching me. I looked around, no one was insight or at least I didn’t think there was.   
  
“Cherry, it’s been a few days.” a male voice said, from somewhere from the shadows.  
  
I froze with fear. I forced myself to speak. “Who-What are you doing here, Blake.” I forced myself up but I couldn’t make myself run away.   
  
“I’m so glad I found you.” Blake said, coming out of the shadows and hugging me.   
  
I pulled away angrily. _How could this crazy bitch hug me like nothing happened between us._ I thought. “I’m not.”   
  
Blake sighed. “Why not? You loved me and I loved you. It killed me when you left. It’s time for you to come home now, Cherry.” Blake reached for me and I moved away.   
  
Blake’s jaw tightened, looking at me as anger showed in his eyes. “Do you not want to come home with me?”  
  
“Of course I don’t want to go ‘home’ with you.”   
  
Blake sighed, shaking his head. “Why not? You loved it there. You were happy, I was happy. It was were we was going to spend our lives together.”  
  
I reached out and smacked him, putting the full force of my body behind hit. Blake’s head snapped to one side. “Like hell I was happy! You made me miserable! And I’m happy with someone else!” I yelled angrily, refusing to cry.  
  
Blake smacked me, knocking to me to the ground. His anger clearly showing on his face. “You are not happy here! You are only happy with me! I loved you! I still love you, even if you’re whoring around with that Bieber kid!” Blake screamed back at me as I sat on the ground, holding my cheek.  
  
“Go to hell, asshole!” I yelled up at him.  
  
Blake leaned down, getting in my face as he screamed. “If I’m going to hell, we’re going to burn together forever!”   
  
Blake punched me in the face, busting my lip. I kicked him in the nuts. I got up and started running toward Justin’s house. I banged on Justin’s front door with my fist as hard as I could. Justin opened his door. I turned to see Blake running down the street. I started to shake. I grabbed Justin’s arm as I started crying. “Justin, please let me inside. I need to get away from him.”   
  
Blake stopped at the bottom of Justin’s steps. “Cherry, get away from him and get your ass down here!” Blake yelled.   
  
Justin started to head down the steps. My grip on his arm tightened, he stopped and looked at me angrily as I said. “Please don’t, Justin.”  
  
Justin kissed my forehead. “I have to CherBear. I promised to never let anyone hurt you.”  
  
Justin walked down the steps. Justin and Blake started fighting. Blake got the first few punches in but Justin soon started getting punches in himself. I flinched at ever punch Justin took from Blake and prayed he’d be okay in the end. Soon both boys was bleeding and sweaty. Blake was bleeding the most, as for Justin he had only a cut or two. Justin punched Blake one last time, knocking him down and unconscious for a few seconds.   
  
Justin looked down at Blake. “Now get you’re sorry ass off my property!”   
  
Justin walked back up the steps as Blake yelled, spiting out blood. “You’ll regret this, Bieber!”   
  
Justin took me inside. Selena came out of the bed room, saying. “Justin, what’s going on?”  
  
Justin sat me down on the couch and looked over at her. “I just got in a fight with Cherry’s ex because he hit her tonight. And she’s staying the night tonight. I’m going to stay with her and make sure she’s okay.”  
  
“And I wonder why they say she’s your girlfriend.” Selena said in a sarcastic, bitchy tone as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Justin sighed. “Just stop, Selena. Just stop. We will discuss this later.”  
  
“Fine. Whatever.” She snapped and stormed off to her’s and Justin’s room.   
  
“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cause problems.” I said, using my sleeve to whip the blood off his face.  
  
Justin smiled and ran his hand slowly down my neck. “You didn’t cause any problems.” Justin took my hand, stopping me from whipping anymore blood off him. “Don’t worry about me, baby.”   
  
Justin leaned down and kissed me before we both laid down on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me.   
  
“I love you.” Justin whispered.   
  
“I love you too, Justin.” I whispered as I slowly fell asleep.  
  
“What the hell, Justin!”  Selena yelled waking me from my dreamless sleep.   
  
Me and Justin raised up yawning as we blocked the sun from our eyes.  
  
I looked at my phone to see what time it was, while Justin quickly spoke, realizing why Selena was freaking out. “Selena, its not what it looks like.”   
  
Justin took her hand as he stood up. Selena pulled her hand away and looked at me as she yelled. “I want her out!”  
  
Justin reached back and grabbed my hand. “No.”  
  
“What do you mean ‘no’?” Selena bitched.  
  
“I said what I mean, Selena. I’m not making her leave.” Justin’s face turned red as he got angry.   
  
“Damn it, Justin! What the fuck ever! I’m done! If you want to cheat on me, fine! But please at least have the damn decency to not do it in fucking front of me!” Selena screamed. Selena went out the front door, slamming it, and knocking a picture off the wall.   
  
“What a bitch?” I stated, out loud on accident. Justin looked at me, making me realize I was speaking my thoughts. I covered my mouth. “Jeiber, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I know she’s your girlfriend.”  
  
Justin laughed a bit, smiling. Justin pulled me into a hug. “It’s aright, beautiful. She’s not my girlfriend anymore, I got a new boo.” Justin pulled me closer. I knew exactly what he meant. I was his new girlfriend. I smiled at the though. Justin pulled away, looking at me with a weird but cute look on his face. “Since when did you call me, Jeiber?”    
  
I felt my lips curve into a smirk. “Right now, Jeiber!” I playfully yelled.   
  
Justin picked me up and gently through me on the couch, making sure he wouldn’t hurt me. “Stay right here, boo. I’m going to make you some breakfast.” Justin flashed a cocky grin at me as he got off me. He headed into the kitchen. Soon the living room was filled with the smell of bacon, coming from the kitchen. I got up and made my way to the kitchen. I sat down at the island as I smiled at the sight of Justin, fixing us each a plate. Justin sat a plate in front of me as he started juicing some oranges. Soon I had a nice glass of fresh orange juice in front of me as well.   
  
After breakfast, the day went by fast but with little excitement. Me and Justin watched movies all day and chatted up a storm. Justin was so sweet and not to mention extremely sexy. By the time night hit, me and Justin was laid up in his bed with him on top of me, making out. Before I knew it our clothes came off. That night, I had sex with Justin Bieber.     
   
   
  



	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to the smell of Herrera, Justin’s cologne. I patted Justin’s side of the bed without opening my eyes. I didn’t feel him so I opened my eyes. No Justin. I sighed as I got up, wrapping the sheet around me, holding it in place. I could hear the shower turn off in Justin’s bathroom. I went through the double doors to find Justin. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, water dripping from his hair, beads of water covering his beautiful body. He looked incredibly sexy.   
  
Justin looked my way and smirked. “Like what you see?”   
  
I bit my lip as my face turned redder then it had ever been. I nodded unable to speak. Justin walked over to me, kissing my lips gently and lovingly as he pulled me close by my waist. I smiled. Me and Justin got dressed at a normal pace, stopping every once and a while to check each other out. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand once back in Justin’s bedroom.   
  
_Three missed calls from Home._  
  
Oh shit. I didn’t call my parents.   
  
“Justin, will you take me home?” I asked feeling his arms wrap around my waist.   
  
“Sure, shawty.” He said against my neck before kissing it gently.   
  
Justin and I walked to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in. Justin shut the door before getting in on the drivers side and driving off. After a hour drive through the busy streets of L.A we arrived at my house. Me and Justin got out and headed up to my apartment. I unlocked the door and gave my mother and father a kiss on the cheek as I walked in with Justin behind me. “Sorry, I left early this morning. Job hunting.” I smiled and looked at Justin. “Mom, dad, this is my friend, Justin.”  
  
Dad shook his hand as mom gave him a hug. “Nice to finely meet the boy my daughter’s been spending so much time with.” Dad said as him and mom let him go.  
  
“Good to meet you, both.” Justin smiled his charming smile. My parents both smiled back at him.  
  
“Darling,” My mother started. “Did you happen to find a job?”  
  
“I, uh..” I tried to think of a lie quickly but failed. Justin saw that I was having difficulty thinking of something so he started talking. “She did. She’s going to be working for me while I’m on tour.”  
  
My dad started to protest but mom put her hand on his shoulder, he shut his mouth. Me and Justin headed into my bedroom. Justin closed the door before laying back on my bed.   
  
“Justin.” I started as I sat down next to him. “Did you mean what you said out there? I mean about me working for you when you go on tour?”   
  
“Yes and no.” Justin said, closing his eyes.  
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“What I mean is you’d be going with me, but not working, in two months. That is if you want?” Justin looked at me with hopeful eyes.  
  
I smiled at him and kissed his lips. “I’ll go with you, baby.”  
  
Justin smiled and pulled me down on top of him, pulling me into a hug. “I’m glad.”  
  
“Why?” I asked, biting my lower lip as I tried to be flirty.   
  
“Because,” He started rolling us to where he was on top of me. “I love you and can’t stand to be away from you.”  
  
I smiled up at him. “I can’t stand to be away from you either.”  
  
Justin laid down beside me. I got up and put ‘The Last Song’ into the DVD player. I laid down beside Justin resting my head on his chest letting his arm go around me. For the rest of the day we laid there enjoying each others company, watching movies, and talking. Soon we found ourselves at the dinning room table, my dad staring Justin down.   
  
“So,” my mother started. “Do you live with your parents?”  
  
“I used to live with my mom until about three months ago.” Justin said, implying his parents are divorced.  
  
“Do you live with your father now?” My mother asked causing me to choke on my water.   
  
Justin kept his cool, unlike me. “No. Actually, I have my own place now.”  
  
Mom and dad gave me a little disapproving look. Which only pissed me off. They don’t even know him and they are already disapproving just because he lives at his own house. After all the anger my parents, made me feel we all sat there, in silence for the rest of dinner. After dinner was over, I gave Justin a hug and a quick kiss goodbye. Justin and I told each other we loved one another before I shut the door.  
  
I went into the living room. My parents stood there in front of the couch. “Cherry, we need to talk to you.” My dad said as my mother sighed.  
  
“I already know what you’re going to say so can I go to my room now?”  
  
“No.” My mother said raising her voice. I sat down as dad stared talking. “Cherry, me and your mother was talking today and well you’re never around anymore. You’ve been at that boy’s house, who we just found out lives alone, all the time. We think it’s best if he came over here from now on instead of you going to his house. We have decided that we are setting a 10:30 curfew.”  
  
I was pissed the fuck off as soon as dad called Justin ‘That Boy’ and by the end off the conversation I was more than pissed the fuck off if that’s even possible. “For starters, ’That Boy’ has a name and it’s Justin. Also there is nothing wrong with him having his own home. He’s of legal age and can afford his own home. I think that you’re using him having his own place as an excuse for not wanting me to see him all the time because he isn’t going to school to be a doctor, like Blake was and I believe this because 5 months ago when I broke up with him you guys started hounding me to get back together with him. Well that’s never happening! Justin may be a pop star but he’s the best man a girl could have.” I got up and started to walk to my room. I stopped to turn around. “And another thing, I’m eighteen years old and can make my own life decisions, if I mess up, I mess up. That’s part of life. You make mistakes and learn from them.” With that I walked to my room, slamming the door behind me.   
  
I laid down on my bed, picking my phone up. I sent a text to Justin to tell him about my parents, lecture.   
  
Soon I got a reply from Justin. _What the fuck? Just because I have my own house._   
  
I replied back to Justin. _Well, I honestly think they don’t want me around you because you’re not Blake._   
  
I turned over holding my phone in my hand waiting for it to vibrate. Soon it did, Justin’s name showing up on the screen. _Seriously? Do they even know what he’s done to you?_  
  
I sighed and started replying. _No. Even if they did, they wouldn’t believe it. They think he’s the best boy I could ever be with. He’s made sure they never had to doubt it._   
  
After that last text he didn’t send me one until a hour later. _Go to your window._   
  
I did as the text told to see Justin had climbed up the fire escape. I smiled and opened my window. Justin climbed in before pulling me close into a hug.   
  
“Justin, you know if my parents see you in here they will ground me?” I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
“I know. That’s exactly why we aren’t going to let them find out.” Justin smiled, kissing my forehead.  
  
I pulled Justin into my bathroom, shutting the door behind us. Justin gave me a questionable look. “What? I just wanted someone to talk to while I took a bubble bath.”  
  
Justin smiled and nodded as he sat down on the toilet. I turned on the water filling the tub up with warm water and bubbles. Justin, being the gentlemen he was, looked in the opposite direction as I stripped. I stepped carefully in the tub, lying back into the bubbles and water. Justin didn’t look over at me until he was sure I was covered by bubbles. Justin’s phone started ringing no sooner than minute or two after I got in the tub.  
  
“Hey, baby….Yes, I’m still picking you up tomorrow at the airport…I got someone I want you to meet tomorrow but for now got to bed….I love you too.” Justin hung up the phone, smiling.   
  
“Who was that?” I asked getting out of the tub, wrapping a towel around me.   
  
“Oh. That was my baby sister, Jazmyn.” Justin said as I put my pajamas on.   
  
“I can’t wait to meet her.” I said, smiling at Justin as we laid down on my bed. I curled up to Justin and closed my eyes.   
  
“I love you.” Justin said against my hair.  
  
“I love you too.” I mumbled falling asleep.   
  



End file.
